Sleeping Beauty
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Izaya really just should have left Shizuo alone that day. Shizaya/Izuo. Warning for yandere stuff in the second chapter...
1. Chapter 1

As much as Izaya loathed Shizuo, he loved annoying him even more.

If there was one thing he could genuinely say he enjoyed, it was causing Shizuo to fly into a fit of rage and to fruitlessly pursue him throughout Ikebukuro. Izaya liked to compare it to bull fighting; a sport where the beast is goaded and evaded with skill by the bullfighter and in the end the beast is killed.

Well, Izaya had not been able to finish the last part of the game yet, but he was sure it was only a matter of time until then. Shizuo may be impossibly strong and near indestructible, but that didn't mean he was immortal. Sooner or later the unstoppable force was bound to meet the immovable object and Izaya looked forward to that day.

Presently, today was a warm afternoon, not long after twelve, and Izaya had nothing to do for the moment. He decided he would seek out Shizuo for entertainment; he had been nearly all over the city, but Shizuo was now where to be found.

 _"Hm, where did the beast escape to?"_ Izaya wondered mildly curious. Shizuo was usually easy to find, as he was always with either Tom or Celty, or haunting his usual spots.

An idea suddenly came to Izaya. _"Maybe he's at home. How fun, I've never actually seen his habitat before."_ He had known for a long time where Shizuo lived (of course) but he had no reason to actually go there.

Izaya was not far from the apartment; it only took him 15 minutes to walk there, nearly skipping at the idea of bothering Shizuo in his own home.

 _"Won't Shizu-chan be happy to see me."_ Izaya mused with a wicked smirk.

He approached the building; he knew Shizuo lived a few levels up, but of course he couldn't very well buzz in and request to be let inside.

Izaya looked around and saw a fire escape ladder. _"Perfect."_ he smiled and made his way up it gracefully as a cat; he didn't even really need to use it, but the novelty of doing so was too much to resist.

"Shizu-chan!" he called through the open window; he couldn't say he was surprised to see it wide open. After all, who would dare break in?

Izaya glanced around the room; he assumed it was the living room, as Shizuo was lying on a couch facing a little TV with rabbit ear antennae. The window streamed light into the otherwise dim room and Izaya was disappointed to see Shizuo was fast asleep despite the loud outburst.

"Hm. I guess I'll-"Izaya paused as he had one leg out the window. A burning curiosity kept him from descending back to the ground. He couldn't resist walking right into the room and standing over Shizuo.

 _"Weird."_ he thought. Shizuo was wearing a plain T-shirt and boxers; his limbs were sprawled out in awkward angles and his mouth hung open slightly. Izaya took note of the slight dark circles under his eyes. "Not getting sleep, Shizu-chan?" he said cheerfully.

Shizuo answered with a small grunt and a louder snore; he didn't stir as Izaya hoped but even so, he couldn't help staring. He had never seen Shizuo like this before.

He had never seen Shizuo without a deadly glare, a frown, a furrowed brow, or occasionally with a melancholy stare. As he slept Shizuo looked as his name described him; calm and peaceful.

Izaya dropped his smile. "Enjoy your rest while you can. I suppose even monsters need to sleep, right?" He crouched down to Shizuo's face and studied it; something was off, and he was annoyed that he couldn't seem to put his finger on the problem.

Shizuo didn't look like a different person despite his relaxed posture and face. He had the same dyed hair, though this close Izaya could see his eyebrows were still the original light brown. Shizuo's eyelashes fell against his cheeks and his bangs stuck out in odd angles where they didn't lay across his forehead. His lips were a bit chapped and pale pink; his skin was smooth.

Izaya had heard rumors that a talent scout had sought out Shizuo when he was younger; predictably, Shizuo had been so annoyed he had nearly killed the guy and his little brother had stepped in to save him. The scout had propositioned Kasuka instead and Shizuo couldn't have been prouder.

Looking at Shizuo now, Izaya could see why the scout had looked at Shizuo first; he was quite handsome, as attractive as his brother.

"You could have really made something of yourself if you didn't lose that temper of yours." Izaya whispered. Shizuo was out cold and didn't stir as Izaya's breath ghosted over his face. He moaned quietly and shifted a bit on the couch. Izaya held his breath waiting to see if he would wake up.

It was so strange to see this; Izaya almost wished he hadn't. Shizuo was an animal: angry, violent, and vicious. Izaya couldn't bear to see him so human, so vulnerable.

So hypnotizing, so tempting, without even meaning to be...

"Wake up already Shizu-chan." Izaya leaned closer. "If I do something, you'll only have yourself to blame, looking like this…."

 _"Why shouldn't I? I have more right than anyone else. Our connection is something only you and I fully understand Shizu-chan. As human as you pretend to be, you're still just a monster deep down, not an actual person and so this doesn't mean a thing. It's not like it counts for anything"_

Izaya couldn't bring himself to move away. His mind was blank and all he could see was Shizuo's lips getting closer to his own.

He kissed him and everything in the world stopped.

Nothing mattered, not his precious, beloved humans, not the impending war he was orchestrating, not his loathing of this man who had humanity he didn't deserve, not his past, his future, or even that one day he would simply be nonexistent.

All that mattered was this one moment and that Shizuo's lips were warm and soft and-

Izaya parted from the still sleeping man with a bitter smile. _"What am I doing?"_ He wanted to burst into laughter.

What was he doing? What delusions was he under? He wasn't in love, he didn't even like Shizuo. He hated him and this was a mistake, one he would never breathe to a soul.

Izaya stood up with some effort; his whole body felt heavy and his head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. He stared at Shizuo who slept on peacefully, no doubt enjoying his reprieve from his reluctantly hectic life.

It disgusted him.

Yet, he couldn't help the foreign twisting of his gut or the warmth that spread through his chest. Izaya's expression couldn't be described, neither could he identify what he felt at that moment. He absently noticed how the light streaming in from the window hit Shizuo's hair and he was seized with the urge to reach out and touch it.

 _"Damn you Shizuo."_ Izaya turned away resolutely and left down the fire escape without glancing back.

A few minutes later the alarm from Shizuo's phone rang out and awoke him. He yawned and stretched.

"Shit, I have to start falling asleep on my bed." he rubbed his slightly sore arms now free from their uncomfortable positions. Shizuo paused with a confused frown; he licked his lips experimentally.

 _"The hell? I didn't brush my teeth yet…"_

He tasted mint.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day Izaya couldn't stop.

He would find any reason, any trivial excuse to bother Shizuo and after he was done he would still trail after him in secret. After that day when he had stolen a kiss from the sleeping man, he couldn't stay away.

Izaya would sneak into Shizuo's apartment at least twice a week when he figured Shizuo would be fast asleep and vulnerable; a few times he had even spiked his drink to get him to pass out sooner. He didn't do it himself; usually he'd hire someone else to slip a drug into Shizuo's drink when he was out to eat. The drug wouldn't do much, but it would give Izaya at least an hour to gaze at the sleeping man.

As Shizuo slept, Izaya would kiss him every five minutes and then spend ten just looking at him and contemplating how low he had sunken. He couldn't help notice how Shizuo seemed like a different person as he slept; he looked so peaceful and gentle and human and it made Izaya uncomfortable.

It also made him feel a longing to see Shizuo like that when he was conscious; he had the most curious daydreams these days too; frequently, Izaya had found himself wondering what it would be like to talk to Shizuo.

Not the usual banter and death threats, but an actual human conversation. Izaya thought and wondered and speculated on what they would talk about and what Shizuo would say and how he would say it and whether he would smile or frown or perhaps even cry.

Izaya didn't think Shizuo could cry; probably too stubborn or maybe his grief was too much for shedding tears. He wanted to see every side of Shizuo he had become so fixated, he was neglecting everything else. His humans and games went unattended, Namie had barely seen him during the week, and what's more, he didn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore; everyday was centered on how he would torment Shizuo, how he'd get his attention, get him to look at him, even if Shizuo's gaze was a glare of utmost hatred. That alone was enough to keep Izaya coming back; every attack every threat was filed away and kept in the corner of his brain that was slowly being taken over by thoughts of Shizuo.

Izaya was angry; it was obvious Shizuo was only thinking of him when he had to. He was spending far too much time with other people; Tom, Celty, Shinra, the little mafia girl who he tricked into attacking Shizuo, and worst of all, that assassin Vorona. She was also fixated with Shizuo, but as a rival and a mentor, not as a-

 _"What is he to me?"_ Izaya mused idly as he peered through his binoculars at Shizuo; he was walking beside Tom. He towered over everyone and Izaya briefly wondered whether there was any foreign blood in Shizuo's family. He was certainly tall for a Japanese man; aside from his dyed hair, his features were distinctly Asian. Izaya wished he was taller; he'd love to look down on Shizuo in a more literal sense. To see that face looking up at him, instead of glowering down his nose at him with hostility.

Izaya sighed half tiredly half fondly. "Shizu-chan, why can't you be a bit less stubborn? Show me that cute side of you when you're wide awake." As soon as he uttered these words, he felt rage boil up inside his chest.

Tom had gone somewhere and Shizuo was talking with that woman; she had smiled ever so slightly at something he said; Shizuo responded with a bashful grin and a barely there blush.

 ** _"No."_** Izaya's grip on his binoculars tightened; that face was his and his alone.

He jumped from his hiding place and walked right up to the pair.

"Hello Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him but was a bit taken aback. There was no trace of a sneaky smirk or a playful smile on Izaya's face. He looked stone faced and blank. Vorona was unaccustomed to Izaya's usual demeanor and merely stared blankly at the two.

She didn't have time to even gasp before she dropped to the ground; Izaya pulled his knife from her spine with a wet sound. Blood was pouring steadily from the wound and Vorona lay on the ground twitching before she went still.

Shizuo's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly; he collapsed to his knees in front of her body.

"You…you…" he couldn't even finish his sentence; he couldn't feel any anger. He felt hollow and stared at the body unseeing.

"Vorona. It's not-"Shizuo's voice was barely above a whisper; he choked on a bit of bile rising in his throat.

Izaya smiled with satisfaction. "Yes Shizu-chan. I killed her." he said simply; he lowered himself next to the stunned man.

"You really shouldn't be ignoring me you know." Izaya pouted and put his arms around Shizuo shoulders lazily. "Come on Shizu-chan. Show me that cute face."

Shizuo seemed to come to his senses slightly but could not move a muscle; it was as though grief had caused his body to shut down on him. "You will die for this." he said lowly.

Izaya face twisted into an ugly sneer. "You did it for her. What about me?" he let go of Shizuo and crouched instead beside the dead body.

 **"Why. Not. For. Me?!** Huh, Shizu-chan?!" he punctuated every word with a vicious stab; Shizuo winced and blocked the knife with his own hand.

Izaya giggled at the sight of his knife impaled straight through Shizuo's palm; it oozed blood and Izaya had the strangest urge to lick it off.

Instead he pulled out the knife with a twist and licked the blade slowly. "You taste disgusting." he licked his lips looking ravenous. Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo's blank face and caressed it gently; his expression contrasted with the tenderness of his touch.

"You're mine Shizu-chan."

"Hey, will you wake up already?" Namie nudged Izaya for the tenth time that hour; she was supposed to leave a while ago, but she couldn't without him signing her check.

Namie sighed impatiently; Izaya kept smiling wickedly even in his sleep. No doubt whatever he was dreaming about was something awful and despicable.

 _"Hmph. Creep…."_


End file.
